Glimmerous Klavier and Scientific Ema
by StarzXAndXMoon
Summary: Sets of 10 musical drabbles for the Klema pairing. But why them? Because he's Glimmerous Klavier and she's Scientific Ema.


"How can you forget how to dance?" The detective cried incredulously. The prosecutor shrugged, blushing madly.

"I just did Fraulein." He replied sheepishly.

"Well you know the basics, right?"

"Yes."

"So just put one hand on my waist. No lower, no higher! Got it fop?" She warned.

"Ja, ja. Teach me." He said hurriedly, complying with her order. To his pleasant surprise, he found that his hand held her waist perfectly. He saw that she noted this little discovery as well as she was blushing slightly. Her eyes held apprehension, but his assured her that she needn't be afraid to fall, for he would catch her. And he just didn't mean now, as she slowly (and also reluctantly) tried to teach him (again) how to slow dance. He recalled a song from an annoying movie. It was one of the two songs that he actually liked from the movie, and it seemed to describe their situation perfectly, as they danced gracefully in his office on a moonlit night.

He decided not to mention that he didn't forget. She chose not to reprimand him when she figured it out.

* * *

Klavier Gavin didn't have much to do today. He already completed all the paperwork, so he had MORE than enough time to daydream away.

He thought of all his past relationships and flings. At those times, they were all fun (in their own way, some more than others). But they didn't satisfy him. He wanted so much more. Love was something he didn't really believe in. And he still didn't. Why should he, when he hadn't felt even an inkling of love towards another woman besides his mother and when he didn't have his own definition of love yet?

A knock came from the door. He welcomed the person in, and an irate Ema Skye entered with a large bulk of a file in her arms. He couldn't help the smile that crept into his face.

"Ah, Fraulein. Missed me already?" He quipped.

"Not really. And even if I did, it'd be in your dreams." She retorted as she slammed down the file on his poor desk.

"Well then I might as well go to sleep. Would you like to join me?"

The rock star was rewarded with a fistful of Snackoos. The Snackoos felt harder every time. What were they using to make them, cement?

"Detective Skye. You should not do that."

"And why not?" She yelled.

"Well, firstly because I'm your boss and secondly because it would just be a waste of food, nein?"

He saw a contemplative expression cross the pretty woman's face. And then she smiled. She actually smiled at him. Though it was small, the smile made her face glow and he liked it. She always had a scowl on her face; it was good to see such her face glow for another reason besides anger.

Without a word, she left the office. Klavier wished she hadn't. He wanted her to stay around a little longer.

Love is when with one smile, and a fistful of Snackoos, she can make you believe. Yes, that would be his new definition.

* * *

Ema groaned out in frustration. _His_ blasted fan-girls ruined the crime scene AGAIN. All because they wanted to see him. It got under his skin every time and what made it worse that he never made an effort to stop them or to tell them to go away.

But when she really thought about it, was that the only reason why she despised them? That they gave themselves away shamelessly to some glimmerous fop they hardly even knew? That they messed up the crime scene and therefore any essential clues that could have been located scientifically?

Or was it because they had a better chance of being his then she did?

* * *

She couldn't help but overhear him play the guitar one night when she came down to drop off some paperwork. His voice sounded incredible, but she would never admit it. She made sure that she couldn't be seen or heard, but what shocked her was what he was singing about. The words sounded so real, like she had heard about it somewhere before. And then it hit her.

The song was about her.

The girl who lost her dream. That was her, right there. The girl living a life that was only a shadow of what she wanted her dream life to be, that was her as well. She had every intention to barge in there and tell him off, but her feet were rooted to the ground as she heard the bittersweet melody of the guitar strings, the honey-coated vocals. It was too enchanting.

It was as though he had been there when she failed her exam. When she called her sister and sobbed on and on about her job and how she lost her chance to become a forensic scientist.

It was amazing just how well he understood her. It scared her.

* * *

A sight that Klavier never expected to see: his subordinate, Detective Ema, sitting on his desk, singing to Lady Gaga.

He watched her belt it out to 'Bad Romance' (how did she find his CD collection anyway? Then he remembered that he left his CDs strewn everywhere.). She actually sounded pretty good. She wasn't any where close to him of course, but she was still pretty good. Maybe even better than the singer herself.

Watching her sing made him want to go there and kiss her hard. He knew she wouldn't protest. Just like the song implied, she wanted him, she needed him. Need he say more? Oddly enough, hearing her sing the chorus sent chills down his spines. The kind of chills he only read about in one, repeat, **one** romance novel.

And then the song reached the bridge:

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_

_Cause I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends _

Her voice had become husky and so damn sexy, that he cracked. He entered his office, surprising the detective completely, and captured her lips with a passionate kiss. He was more than pleased to find the woman returning the kiss and clinging onto his jacket. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"If you wanted me that much, why didn't you say so before?"

* * *

The colorful lights, the loud music, the bodies bumping against each other, the alcohol. All the common attributes of a club. Klavier was grateful that he was in VIP and not over on the dance floor, getting sweat all over his beloved jacket.

He didn't know why he had come. Perhaps it was just to simply escape from all the pressures of work. Maybe it was to gain a bit of inspiration for a new song. He didn't know. He just wanted to get away from it all.

Today had been a particularly irritating day for Klavier. Once again, he had a battle of words with the detective and he was again rewarded with flying Snackoos. Seriously, they seemed to get harder and harder each time. Then something caught his eye. All the way from VIP, he noticed a very familiar looking bob of hair.

And there she was, Ema Skye dancing along with a bunch of girls. She looked so carefree and so happy and she was pretty damn good.

He took a chance and stood up. He swaggered over to where Ema was (thank goodness she was dancing alone) and grabbed her by the waist. Ema looked ready to kill whoever touched her, but her face softened when she looked into the clear blue eyes of Klavier. She kissed him softly, and he was more than happy to return it (albeit, more passionately).

"Dance with me, Liebe."

* * *

This would be an odd day for sure. Ema Skye was actually perky. She never felt so alive and excited. The last time she felt like this was when she was 18 and helped Mr. Edgeworth with his investigation.

People were surprised to see a cheerful Detective Skye. She was normally so grumpy, usually jumping at their throats, but today she was patient, calm and perky. Even the mountains of paperwork didn't stir her mood for a second as she felt ready to tackle the work. She started humming her favorite song from an old rock band as she sorted through the work.

Hearing voices, she looked from her desk to see a certain fop talking with the chief. Normally, she would have glared at him and gone back to her paperwork, but she was genuinely curious, so tuned into their conversation (as best as she could) while pretending to work. It was nothing interesting really, except that he requested that Ema work with him on another case. Seriously, there were so many other detectives and the fop just had to pick **her**?

It was only when the glimmerous fop was about to leave, that something interesting happened.

"MR. GAVIN SIR!"

"Herr Meekins, there is no need to yell. I'm right here."

"Sorry, sir. B-but I couldn't help but notice…Umm, well…" The officer hesitated to voice out his thoughts.

"What is it?" The prosecutor sounded irritated. Ema couldn't blame him.

"MR. GAVIN, SIR! IS THAT A LOVE-BITE ON YOUR NECK, SIR?"

Everyone looked up to see a very flustered Klavier who was trying to hide behind his bangs (and the unusual scarf around his neck). Ema barely stifled a laugh. Finally he spoke.

"That is none of your concern, officer." he said through clenched teeth. He then spoke to the chief. "We will discuss the case further, later." And with that, he left. Everyone waited for the ex-rock star to leave and then burst into chatter.

"That's a pretty big hickey Mr. Gavin was sportin'!"

"I know. Whoever he was blowin' definitely left her mark."

"That scarf was so flimsy! What was he thinking?"

Ema left out a breath she knew she was holding. She couldn't stop herself from grinning as she continued to work on the case files. She was disturbed by a loud beeping. She picked up her phone and read the SMS:

_Whatever happened back there was all entirely your fault! =p_

_Klavier_

Ema laughed at this. Though it was true, it wasn't as though he tried to stop her in any way.

* * *

It was his first official investigation in the New Year. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He briefly looked through the case file and it seemed very much like an open-and-shut case. Once he arrived at the crime scene in his Porsche (he couldn't possibly ride his motorcycle in the cold weather), he was ready to solve this case.

He did not, however, expect to find a young woman bending down on the snow, using forensics equipment to examine a random clue. She was wearing a lab coat, of all things, and tinted goggles over her eyes. He hardly knew this person, but he thought that she pulled that ensemble off perfectly, and that it somehow seemed to suit her perfectly.

"Who is she? That fraulein?" He asked a nearby officer. Said officer looked at the scientist and answered, "That's detective Ema Skye, sir. She's a new recruit. But I'd be careful if I were you. She's rather grouchy."

This piqued his curiosity. Why would such a pretty woman be grouchy for any reason? Almost as though she read his mind, the detective looked up at him and gave him an once-over. She immediately scowled at him. This unnerved him. She suddenly marched up to him, scowl never leaving her face. He instantly smiled at her, turning on the Gavin charm. It didn't seem to deter her however.

"You must the prosecutor, Mr. Gavin." She said rather coldly.

"Why yes I am." He said, surprised by her tone.

"Let's make this clear right now: I do not like being disturbed when I'm working, especially by glimmerous fop types like you!" She spat.

Glimmerous fop? What in the world was a glimmerous fop?

"Are we clear?" She asked, but in a softer tone.

"Ja, Fraulein." He replied.

"What does fraulein mean?" She thought out loud. She looked back at him with a grumpy expression. "You know what? Never mind. I have better things to do than to waste my time talking to glimmerous fops…" She muttered, and then she went back to analyzing the crime scene scientifically.

He couldn't help but look at this new Fraulein who already had a pet name for him. He would make sure that all his cases were spent working alongside her, if it meant that he could crack her shell.

* * *

The gentle droplets of frozen water fell down from the gray clouds on this fine, yet dismal snowy day. It was one of those days where nothing felt right at all. Ema hated those days. It had been a full year since she joined the police department as a detective. It depressed her so much that she was still at this dead-end job which was only a shadow of her dream job. She had hoped that maybe the chief would realize her scientific prowess and promote her to the forensic team. But so far, no dice. She let out a melancholy sigh at the prospect of being a detective for the rest of her life.

"Fraulein Ema? What's the matter?"

The young woman looked up to see her boss, regular annoyance, and now somewhat friend, Klavier Gavin. Said annoyance looked concerned for her, and she didn't know why, but this warmed her heart a little bit more. She gestured for him to sit next to her on the park bench, and he complied.

"It's nothing, Klavier. It's just one of those days." She said dejectedly.

Klavier nodded in understanding. "I just thought that by now, I'd be a forensic scientist. But it's been a whole year and I'm still a detective."

Klavier hesitated for a moment, but then gently pat her on the back, hoping to reassure her. "Then the kind chief has become blind to your talents. I can tell him for you that you deserve a promotion."

Ema looked up at him in sincere shock. She was speechless at this kind gesture from the glimmerous fop. "You'd do that…for me?"

"Ja," he replied. He smiled at her warmly, and this sent butterflies down her stomach. "Even though we wouldn't see each other as much anymore, you would be happy." He added. It hadn't even occurred to Ema that she wouldn't see Mr. Gavin on a regular basis anymore, and she felt very guilty and upset by that thought. She thought she would be happy at that idea, but she wasn't.

"But remember this Fraulein. No matter where you are, I'll always follow you."

She could feel lean and muscular arms wrap around her, encasing her close to his body. Surprised at first, but she welcomed the body heat from Gavin. He leaned in closer to her face. Ema could feel her face going red at this close proximity. And then he whispered in a loving voice.

"Even when the stars go blue."

* * *

Neither expected this day to come. If someone told them before that they would share such a wonderful experience, they would wistfully (and in some cases, angrily) remark on how unlikely it would be. Yet, here it was, proof of their love and devotion to each.

She was exhausted after nearly 24 hours in labour, but she couldn't be more relieved, and never in her life had she ever felt such love and pride looking at what was not just hers, but his too.

He was told that this sense of pride and love was unlike any other feeling, and they were absolutely right. As he held his wife lovingly, and gazed at the little bundle in her arms, he thought he might almost cry.

Said bundle was looking at them with an intent curiosity, the same curiosity that was on the mother's eyes whenever she was conducting in a scientific investigation. Eventually the little bundle's eyes held happiness and love and warmth, something that was only truly evident in his father's eyes whenever he was with his wife. Oak brown tufts of hair were sported on his head, and he had clear blue eyes that held a sense of mysteriousness. He was perfect.

"What would you wish to name him?" Klavier Gavin asked.

"Hmm…I'm still not sure." Ema Skye-Gavin replied, still enraptured by the little bundle.

"Something German perhaps?" He offered.

"Are you sure? I was thinking…" She started, but her husband interrupted her.

"Miles Gavin?"

"Very funny, fop. Besides it sounds terrible."

"Hmm…what was your father's name?"

"Daniel, but why do you ask?"

"Daniel Gavin…it has a nice…how you say…melody to it."

"The correct term is 'has a nice ring to it', but you're right. It actually sounds like a good name for him."

"It's settled then: the name of this baby is Daniel Klavier Gavin."

"Thank goodness it's not glimmerous."

"Ema!"

* * *

_1) Can I Have This Dance- High School Musical 3-Senior Year (Okay, yes I know. But you have to admit, this song is one of the good ones!)_

_2) I'm A Believer- Smash Mouth (I find this one rather cute. One of the many reasons why Klema's one of my favorite AA pairings. Plus the song makes so much sense) _

_3) Hate That I Love You- Rihanna & Ne-Yo (Not the best one. It's short and I don't feel like I did a good job with it. But it's still okay, I think)_

_4) Killing Me Softly- The Fugees (I LOVE THIS SONG! One of the best songs ever! Somehow I could imagine Klavier writing a song about Ema, and she overhears him and it shocks her in a way.)_

_5) Bad Romance- Lady Gaga (Again, another fave and it kinda (remember kinda) describes their relationship in a nutshell)_

_6) OMG/I Like It- Usher & Will./Enrique Iglesias & Pitbull (Weird I know. I listened to OMG first and wrote this drabble based on that, but when I heard 'I Like It', I wanted to write a drabble based on that. But then I realized I didn't really feel there was a need to write another drabble in a similar setting and storyline, you get it?) _

_7) Walk This Way- Aerosmith (An awesome song. The song is about this guy in high school who has sex. It sounds weird I know, but when I was listening to this, the idea seemed so insane I just HAD to write it!)_

_8) Angel of Harlem- U2 (My. Favorite. Band. EVER! Seriously…this song is pretty popular (it's not With Or Without You, but still…I don't really know just how it's in context with the drabble, but it just somehow seemed to work.)_

_9) When The Stars Go Blue- Bono and The Corrs (Bono of U2 sang this song with the Corrs and when I heard, I just fell in love with it. The words are so deep and touching, they make me want to cry. I strongly recommend you listen to this song.)_

_10) Bella's Lullaby- Carter Burwell (This is an instrumental, but it's still one of my favorites. I honestly have no idea how the prospect of parenthood came from a song like this, but it still did. I'd say from all of them, this was probably my favorite.)_

_There is no actual time-line to this, I only wrote this for the fun of it, since I read other stories similar to this and they were all nice. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this story. They belong to their respective artists, nor do I own Gavin and Skye. They're the property of Capcom.**_

_I hoped you liked this, and please do tell me what you think. _

_StarzXAndXMoon _


End file.
